cartoonnetworkcnfandomcom-20200213-history
Vilgax
Vilgax is the overall main antagonist of the Ben 10 franchise. He is Ben Tennyson's arch-nemesis and a Chimera Sui Generis conqueror that has conquered many planets and wishes to claim the Omnitrix for himself and conquer the entire universe. He is a past enemy of Max Tennyson and, later, would become the enemy of Ben Tennyson, once he finds out that Ben wields the Omnitrix. In the original series and Ben 10: Omniverse, he was voiced by Steven Blum, who also played Starscream, The Green Goblin, Reptile, Zs'Skayr, Ares, Lucifer, Makucha, Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi, Killer Croc, Lord Darcia III, Amon, BlackWarGreymon and Megidramon. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, he was voiced by James Remar, who also played Butch Pooch in Django Unchained,'' Albert Ganz in ''48 Hrs,'' Beauty Smith in ''White Fang ''and Quill in ''The Phantom. In the 2016 reboot of Ben 10, he is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal (who also plays 16-year old Ben Tennyson). Roles In the original series, he served as the main antagonist of Season 1, the secondary antagonist of Season 2, a supporting antagonist in Season 3 (as a futuristic version of himself), the main antagonist of the film, Ben 10: Secrets of the Omnitrix and the non-canon Season 4 finale, Goodbye and Good Riddance. In Ben 10: Alien Force, he serves as the main antagonist of Season 3. In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, he serves as the secondary, later true main antagonist of Season 3. In Ben 10: Omniverse, he serves as a supporting antagonist in Arc 3, the main antagonist of the Arc 4 finale, And Then There Was Ben, and a supporting antagonist in Arc 8, serving as the secondary antagonist of the series finale, A New Dawn. He serves as the main antagonist of the Ben 10 Reboot series. History Past Background Vilgax was feared across several galaxies for his conquest of a number of planets and destruction of five others (including the Petrosapien homeworld, with the help of a remorseful Tetrax Shard), even creating a black hole. No biological life form was willing to serve Vilgax, since they were all too afraid of him, so Vilgax was forced to build a crew of robots (with the occasional mercenary thrown in). In the year 1773, Vilgax had been exiled from his homeworld for "ambitious disobedience." He is summoned to Earth by a distress signal sent by a time-traveling Maltruant. There, he makes repairs to Maltruant's damaged transport in exchange for a Chronosapien Time Bomb that he would put to use some time in the future. During this, Vilgax encounters George Washington and a time-traveling 16-year-old Ben Tennyson. Watching Ben transform into various aliens is what initially fostered Vilgax's interest in the Omnitrix, planning to use it as a means of creating an army with the abilities of every alien species in the universe at his command. Later, Vilgax went to Earth, where he had a number of encounters with the Plumbers, a group of humans put together to fight alien threats, particularly Max Tennyson. Vilgax eventually tried to steal nuclear missiles from an army base, but Max and his partner, Phil Billings, showed up. The alien ended up being stuck to a nuclear missile and was launched into his own ship, but managed to survive. Engaging Ben Vilgax eventually tracked the Omnitrix to a ship under the command of Xylene and attacked in his own ship, the Chimerian Hammer. She couldn't hold his forces off; thus, she was forced to send the Omnitrix down to Earth, where it would be found by Ben Tennyson. However, a time-traveling No-Watch Ben secretly used Grey Matter to sabotage the shield generator for the ship. The bridge of the Hammer was then blasted, inflicting severe damage to Vilgax's body, and he was placed in a repair tank to be healed, preventing him from going after the Omnitrix personally. He eventually learned that the Omnitrix was in someone’s possession and relied on his minions to get it back. Vilgax sent robotic drones, hired a trio of bounty hunters and even used a Earth criminal fused with one of his drones to try and get the Omnitrix. During Ben’s battle with the latter, Vilgax made a brief psychic link to Ben and warned him that he’d come after him one day. Finally, the alien’s body was not only healed, but granted cybernetic enhancement, increasing his strength. Vilgax went to Earth to personally obtain the Omntitrix, managing to beat and capture Ben. The alien was surprised that a human child was the one who’d resisted him so long and tried to obtain the Omnitrix. However, Gwen Tennyson and Max interfered and Ben lost control of his transformations, before they eventually set off the self-destruct in Vilgax’s ship with him inside. Gwen 10 In a non-canon episode, Ben found himself re-living the day he found the Omnitrix except Gwen found it instead. However, Vilgax wasn’t harmed by his battle with Xylene’s ship and went after the Omnitrix when his drone was defeated. The alien captured Gwen, but was beaten by Max and Ben, getting thrown into his ship by Upgrade, apparently killing him. Future Conflicts with Ben Vilgax survived the explosion of his ship, teleporting out before it blew up, but was somehow frozen, possibly due to the bitter cold of space. Kevin 11 found and freed him, and after a rough fight, Vilgax realized the connection Kevin had to the Omnitrix, agreeing to work with him. Vilgax and Kevin almost succeeded in taking the Omnitrix from Ben, but ended up trapped in the Null Void dimension. When Ben was in an illusion created by the Forever Knights, a dream version of Vilgax appeared to fight him. As they fought, the alien tried to send Ben to the Null Void, but Ben threw him inside instead. However, Vilgax’s actions tipped Ben off to what was going on since he was going to send him to the Null Void without getting the Omnitrix. In an another non-canon episode, after the summer was over, Vilgax and his drones went to Ben’s hometown and destroyed the boy’s home as a means to get revenge. When Ben got back home, Vilgax showed up, threatening the life of his father, Carl, and forced Ben to reveal his secret when he became Cannonbolt. Vilgax retreated, but began attacking the city with his drones and Ben, Max, Gwen, and Carl worked together to fight off his drones. Eventually, Vilgax was lured into the underground bus line by Ben, where Carl dropped a lighter onto a gas line, incinerating the alien in a massive explosion. Ben 10,000 10 years in the future (in what is now an alternate timeline), Vilgax escaped the Null Void via a Null Void portal opening on another planet. However, the future Ben didn’t want to take any more chances and in a final battle, left Vilgax torn to shreds. But 10 years later, Dr. Animo found what remained of the alien and resurrected him with his Transmodulator. With the moves of every alien Ben 10,000 had programmed into him, Vilgax engaged Ben 10,000 and was able to fight him. However, with help from his 10-year old self, who’d been brought to the future by the future Gwen, Ben 10,000 defeated Vilgax and froze him via his Arctiguana form. Secret of the Omnitrix Vilgax eventually managed to escape the Null Void after stumbling across a Null Void portal being opened, though it had a stressful impact on him. He also seemed to have a deeper grudge against Ben and eventually reattempted to regain the Omnitrix, which had accidentally been set into self-destruct mode by Ben, not acknowledging the danger the Omnitrix’s self-destruction posed. Vilgax began pursuing Tetrax’s ship, picking up the bounty hunter, Sixsix, outside Incarcecon and using him like a bloodhound. He eventually attacked Tetrax’s ship and confronted Ben, but was eventually shot out into space via the airlock. Vilgax finally managed to follow them to the planet, Xenon, but was defeated when Azmuth (creator of the Omnitrix) deactivated the self-destruct and gave Ben access to the form of Way Big. In this form, Ben defeated Vilgax’s forces and tossed him into space. Personality Extremely cruel, arrogant, authoritative, and power-hungry, Vilgax is always intent on his goal of ruling the universe, namely through obtaining the Omnitrix, which he views as the ultimate weapon. Vilgax is also very deceiving and manipulative, so as to accomplish his goals and has little to no sense of mercy. He can be considered as a foil to Ben Tennyson, as while Ben Tennyson is rather comedic and is usually looking out for others, Vilgax is always portrayed a serious character and only looks out for himself, with the exception of his own race. Powers and Abilities Currently * Superhuman Abilities: Without his cybernetic augmentation, Vilgan natural physiology has high amounts of superhuman strength and durability. ** Metamorphosis: Vilgan can also transform into a monstrous octopus-like form when in water, which he refers to as his true form. However, when he used this form, he lost his arsenal. * Cybernetic Enhancements: After being enhanced, Vilgax has not only become much bigger, his strength, speed, and durability are even more increased. ** In Alien Force, Vilgax possesses the powers and abilities of all the champions he defeated in battle. His abilities include superhuman strength, nigh-invulnerability, high-speed flight, laser vision, superhuman hearing, and breathable to generate cyclonic winds. ** Strength Boosters: His arms also have steroidal boosters, letting him increase his strength whenever necessary, though they cause him pain when used. * Alien Technologies: Vilgax also uses a number of weapons, consisting of the Ruby Ray of Ulo, which can fire powerful laser beams, the Shield of Ziegel, which generates powerful forcefields to protect him and can also function as a taser, a sword that projects energy beams and can cover its blade in fire or crystals to reflect energy blasts, as well as slash through a spaceship, a laser gun, and gauntlets that generate photo kinetic energy. Formerly * The Ascalon: With the Escalon sword, Vilgan's could channel the fundamental forces of the universe. He could fire off shock waves, and his original and absorbed powers were amplified greatly. He could even cover himself in a mystical armor. * Eldritch Powers: As the Herald of Diagon, he has even more power, proving able to dispatch a group of Forever Knights. Vilgax can also fire energy blasts from his hands and eyes and teleport between dimensions at will. * Diagon's Powers: After absorbing Diagon's demonic powers, he also gained all of his demonic abilities. He could transform into Diagon, command his cult and even command eldritch magic & fire eldritch blasts. Alternative Timeline * Genetic Enhancements: After being resurrected by Dr. Animo in Ben 10,000, Vilgax was even stronger and had a number of enhancements, including a whippy tentacle and bio-grenades in his right arm, and an instinctual knowledge of all of Ben 10,000's moves. Gallery Trivia * Vilgax's defeat at the hands of Way Big in Alien Force is similar to his defeat in Secret of the Omnitrix, which has been confirmed to be an intentional touch. * Vilgax has a number of similarities in design and goals to Cthulhu. ** Vilgax also resembles the Gorath from Megas XLR. * In the original Ben 10 series, Vilgax's homeworld was given as the Null Void Frontier or the Shadowy Realm before it was confirmed as Vilgaxia (formerly known as Murray) in Alien Force. * The producers of the show refer to Vilgax as "Darth Vader without a sense of humor". * According to the Ben 10 pop-up marathon, Vilgax will not meet his final demise until 200 years after the original Ben 10 series. * Derrick had intended for Vilgax to look like his original self, but Matt Youngberg thought Vilgax's Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien'' appearance had more personality. Category:2000s